24fandomcom-20200223-history
24 Inside
24 Inside was a 24-related talk-show format webcast found on FOX.com. Each episode was 10-25 minutes long. Daphne Brogdon hosted, and fans could also e-mail questions for the cast and creative team at 24@fox.com. After Season 7, the show was cancelled and replaced with crew blogs and interviews on Network 24. Episodes Season 3 * #311 (11:00pm-12:00am) :Penny Johnson Jerald and executive producer Howard Gordon * #321 (9:00am-10:00am) :Carlos Bernard and Reiko Aylesworth * #322 (10:00am-11:00am) :Paul Blackthorne * #323 (11:00am-12:00pm) :Mary Lynn Rajskub and director/producer Jon Cassar * #324 (12:00pm-1:00pm) :DB Woodside and writer/producer Stephen Kronish * Seasons 1-3 Cast :Snippits of Kiefer Sutherland, Leslie Hope, Sarah Clarke, Phillip Rhys, Penny Johnson Jerald, Dennis Haysbert, Greg Ellis Season 4 * Season 4 Faces :Snippits of Kiefer Sutherland, Kim Raver, Louis Lombardi, Alberta Watson, Lana Parrilla, William Devane, Roger Cross, Mary Lynn Rajskub, Reiko Aylesworth, Carlos Bernard, Shohreh Aghdashloo, Jonathan Ahdout * #407 (1:00pm-2:00pm) :Shohreh Aghdashloo and executive producer Peter Lenkov * #411 (5:00pm-6:00pm) :Kim Raver and production designer Joseph Hodges * #415 (9:00pm-10:00pm) :Jonathan Ahdout and director Tim Iacofano * #419 (1:00am-2:00am) :Roger Cross * #421 (3:00am-4:00am) :Louis Lombardi * #422 (4:00am-5:00am) :Arnold Vosloo Season 5 * Season 5 Show 1 :Co-creator/executive producer Robert Cochran and production designer Joseph Hodges * Season 5 Show 2 :Co-creator/executive producer Joel Surnow, producer Paul Gadd, and Jayne Atkinson * Season 5 Show 3 :James Morrison, writers Matt Michnovetz & Duppy Demetrius, and script coordinators Nicole Ranadive & Donna Rooney * Season 5 Show 4 :Jean Smart, director/producer Jon Cassar, and on-set prop master Sterling Rush * Season 5 Show 5 :Gregory Itzin, editor Scott Powell, and hair stylist Michael Marcellino * Season 5 Show 7 :Jude Ciccolella, costume designers Jim Lapidus & Jean Rosone, and set decorator Cloudia Rebar * Season 5 Show 6 :Glenn Morshower, video playback experts Mark Marcum & Dan Murbarger, and set decorator Cloudia Rebar Season 6 * Season 6 Show 1 : Co-Creator/Executive Producer Joel Surnow, set decorator Cloudia Rebar, and location manager John Johnston. * Season 6 Show 2 : Executive Producer Howard Gordon and Casting Director Debi Manwiller. * Season 6 Show 3 : Director/Executive Producer Jon Cassar and Production Designer Joseph Hodges. Season 7 24 Inside logo]] * Episode 1 - Comic Con : Segment 1: At the 2008 Comic-Con, Carlos Bernard talks about the resurrection of his character, working on location in Washington DC, and his work on Season 7. : Segment 2: The 24 panel at the 2008 Comic-Con is featured, with Carlos Bernard, Howard Gordon, and Kiefer Sutherland answering questions. : Segment 3: Manny Coto answers questions about the return of Tony, how it is that he actually never did die, and the rest of Season 7. : Segment 4: Howard Gordon talks about Season 7 and the events of Season 6 in how they relate to the new season. He also talks about how Jack has changed over time. * Episode 2 - 24 After Hours : Segment 1: At the Season 7 Premiere Party, Cherry Jones talks about how she has never done television work before, working with Kiefer, and how all the crew helped with her transition into TV work. : Segment 2: : Segment 3: : Segment 4: : Segment 5: External links * 24 Inside Official Website Category:Companion features Category:Internet media